Awakening the Moon's Daughter
by lovelynaranja
Summary: Selene wasn't sure why she had been abandoned as a newborn. Instead of dying within the depths of the woods before her life had even begun; she was rescued. But on the full moon after the spring harvest, something changes. A betrayal is made and she has to sacrifice everything she loved. AU/OC
1. important note

**I'm going to be doing a review of previous chapters and plot holes I've encountered.**

 **I hope you don't mind the construction lovelies. I will update asap.**

 **xoxo**  
 **lovelynaranja**


	2. chapter one

**Author's Note: Being that this is AU,** **be patient through all the winding turn of events that might happen to get us to the Cullen family (spoilers?). The werewolves and vampires found within this story will not reflect that of the Twilight-verse; but there will be nods towards those abilities that they possessed. I have a ongoing list of pictures for inspiration for the characters, events, and places. So if you would like to see them comment and let me know what would be the easiest method for you to get it (Pinterest, weheartit, ect)**

 **This work is not being beta'd, be mindful of grammar mistakes that might slip through the cracks.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the original characters or places found in Twilight which belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Selene never met her mother. She had no one to outstretch her hands to when she was learning to walk and call 'papa'. Never had siblings to tease or plan mischievous explorations with. Never experienced the warmth of a parent's embrace. Countless years she sat on the front steps of her home and watched the numerous families interacting. She silently wondered if her family was alive somewhere.

Had they chosen to abandon her and live happily ever after somewhere else? Were they mercenaries escaping the law? Were they forbidden lovers? Had they decided caring for another being was unfathomable? Did they have any children after her? Or had she been a mistake made under the secret cover of nightfall?

Sometimes she hoped they were dead. Not out of ill-will, but attempting to get some sort of closure of the countless times she had wondered about them. Like any other orphan, she had hundreds of questions if not thousands. And she doubted they would ever be answered.

Did she get her unusual charcoal eyes from her mother or her father? The coils of ashy brown hair the fell past her shoulders, where they maternal or paternal? Did either enjoy the silence of the morning or the hues of twilight? Did her worship of coffee come from inheritance or personal devotion?

It was a struggle to define oneself without the direction of a direct parent. To have someone in your own family pinpoint some quirk as a familiar trait. She felt as if she would always have a piece of herself missing. And even though Estella had reminded her time and time again that she needed to find her own closure, she wasn't sure how. She wasn't sure if she wanted closure; to let go of parents she never got to love.

It was a chilly winter morning evident by the visibility of her breath leaving her lips every time she exhaled. The sun had not yet risen and the wind was cutting through her dense wool coat. As the day would progress, she knew the temperature would increase. For now she chose to pull the knit cap as far down as it would go to cover her, what felt like, frozen ears.

It had been only a few minutes since she had braced the cold, but she was already debating going back to the warmth of her bed. Or to at least find condolence around a warm mug between her hands filled with coffee.

She glanced back at the door frame, inching closer to the handle.

Just as she was about to go back inside, a warm house light flickered on across the courtyard. Her lips couldn't help but curve upwards when a shadowed figure came out from the home. She started walking away from the warmth of her own home towards the path that would take her into the woods. It would only be a matter of time before she would again be warmed by the figure.

Her pace was quick down the path as she passed several houses. No one else was awake yet and they wouldn't be for a few more hours. It would buy them enough time to sneak away without question.

"I'm glad you didn't skip out on me," a warm whisper caressed the back of her neck as he caught up with her quicker than had she expected.

She didn't turn around to look at him. One look at him and she knew they would become distracted and surely wake someone up. However, knowing he was there and hearing the huskiness of his morning tone made shivers shake her spine and her feet momentarily falter from their course.

 _Focus_ , she chastised herself while shaking her head. "If you would've been another second I was diving head first back into my bed." She hissed at him underneath her breath.

He let out a soft chuckle, "Like you could've resisted coming out." His footsteps fell into beat with hers as they made their way to the end of the cobblestone trail and the edge of the village.

The morning dew had frozen over, transforming the field they walked through into an icy white sheet. Each step caused the frozen blades of grass to make muted crunching sounds beneath their feet. The few hundred yards between them and relative freedom was slowly decreasing with each step.

The large oak and pined trees that surrounded the outskirts of the field that surrounded their village, naturally draped themselves over the weathered stone fence that went along the perimeter. The six-foot high fence served little purpose, seeing that even the weakest in the village could plow through it or at least climb over it. It was more of a marker for everyone to know the developed boundaries of their territory and to keep the children from wandering too far.

In one swift, powerful move his feet landed on the other side. He extended his hand over the wall to give her something to hold onto.

She rolled her eyes at his gesture, he always treated her as though she was so breakable. Using her pride to fuel her, she grabbed onto the highest stones she could reach and climbed up on her own. Swinging both feet over the side of the fence, she sat up for a moment. There were only a few times where she was able to look at him evenly in the eye.

He went to put his hands on her hips to help her again, only to have her swat away his hands. He huffed as she leapt down onto his side, "Will you ever let me help you?"

She chuckled, readjusting the bow on her back, "You forget I do this on weekly bases, since I was thirteen. I think I can manage to hop the fence on my own. Thank you."

They started back on their path. It would take a mile or so to reach one of her favorite gaming locations. And one of their most precious hideaways.

"I know you're completely capable. I just wish you weren't so slow," he sneered poking her side teasingly.

"I'm sorry that my human limbs aren't fast enough," she shook her arms in front of her showing off her limbs. "These things aren't made like yours, you idiot."

Before her arms dropped to her side, he'd managed to wrap his own around her back making her stop, "They're by far my favorite limbs, Leene."

Selene managed to tilt her head upwards slightly to peek up at him. His sneer had transformed into his signature heartbreaking smile. A smile that made his eyes light up and two perfect dimples press into his flawless cheeks. No matter how many years she had witness the marvel that was smile, it still made her heart pound against her chest.

Heat rose up to her cheeks and she was glad it was still dark out to hide her embarrassment, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

His chest vibrated against her back as he let out a warm chuckle. He had a wonderful tact of infiltrating all her senses and making her swoon, "By the speed of your heart, love, I think it gets me somewhere."

She narrowed her eyes at him and pushed against him to release her, "Shut up."

Another laugh escaped him, "Don't get mad at me."

Selene turned on her heel with a huff and continued down the path. He was the only person in the village that could simultaneously get under her skin and make her heart go into a frenzy. Which was why they worked out so well, in her opinion.

She shifted her shoulder again to reposition her bow, since he had moved it aside previously. She was the only one in the village that still used a bow and arrow to hunt with. Most of them could catch the pray within their own mouths. But being that she was maybe a forth of their speed and her maximum strength was used when she had to carry her game back to her home, she needed to adapt. The designated tradesman managed to buy one for her on one of his routine trips out to the outer towns.

It had taken hours and days of grueling practice to be able to hit close to her makeshift target, which was crafted from a pillow with red rings painted on it. It took her almost an entire year to be able to confidently hit her target with each shot. The difference to the real game she hunted after was that the pillow did not move. Needless to say, it took her time to become capable hunter.

Sometimes she wondered if a gun would have made it easier for her to hit her target. However, she preferred the silence the bow provided her. She enjoyed the wind that would briefly blow against her face as the arrow flew across the trees and hit her target.

He moved aside some thick brush that hid their resting place. There was a small basket that they had left from their previous adventures waiting for them. Inside there were an extra pairs of gloves for her hands if needed, a thick blanket to sit on, and a few books in case they wanted to spend their time together reading out loud.

Selene pulled out the blanket and set it against the base of the tree. She crouched down, ducking underneath the branch he was holding up for her, and sat down. While she pulled out her bow, he ducked down and joined her. He pressed himself against her, knowing he could warm the chill in her bones. She wasn't sure if the warming sensation she was feeling was from the body contact or from her blushing again. She suspected it was a bit of both.

Beneath the covers of the thicket, they were completely hidden. No one knew they were there. No one would give them a judgmental stare out of the corner of their eyes. It was just them and the sounds of the awakening forest.

The sun was starting to rise and peak through the leaves. The frozen dew around them was starting to melt under the coming warmth. Mourning doves were starting to coo up above them.

While she was scanning the forest in front of her for any signs of moving game, she could feel he was not doing the same. He was slightly turned towards her and she could tell he was staring at her.

"You're supposed to be concentrating on helping me find prey," she whispered unable to look at him, afraid he would see the impact he had over her venous system again. "If we don't come back with something someone could get suspicious."

He cupped her chin with his large, warm hand and turned her face towards him. The soft yellows and pinks from the sunrise were reflecting off his chiseled face. The colors seemed to light up his eyes, making the gold flakes dance within the pools of indigo. The two round shadows from his dimples were on his cheeks from the cheeky smile he was giving her.

"You know that's not the reason I come out here with you," he said in a lowered tone, his breath fanning over her already over-heated face. He started to lean towards her.

She tried to stop the girlish giggle wanting to erupt out of her chest as she tried to lean away from him, "Why is it then that you come out here with me, Emmett?"

He gave her a playful warning look, moving the hand he had on her chin to her neck to stop her from going too far away. He gently pulled her willing face towards his, "Let me remind you, my love."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to leave comments, faves, ect. I look forward to any conversation we might have. Especially since I'd like as much feedback as possible for my first story.**

 ** _xo_**  
 ** _lovelynaranja_**


	3. chapter two

**This work is not being beta'd, be mindful of grammar mistakes that might slip through the cracks.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the original characters or places found in Twilight which belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

The morning sun had risen enough so that the Selene knew the village was probably stirring awake.

Only a few of the members were early risers, and they were usually the designated cooks to start the breakfast meal. They didn't eat together every meal; there was much too much chaos to do that every day. They did come together three times a week for breakfast and three more times for supper. This enabled them to bond together like a huge extended family.

Emmett had drifted off to sleep next to her, after she insisted in concentrating on her hunting instead of being trapped underneath him. It always took all her strength to fight him off since they already spent so little time together alone. But without game, she couldn't provide her share of the meat that was due for the following day's supper. And even though Estelle had always assured her that they didn't expect her to hunt due to her _condition_ , Selene always made an effort to fit in and to pull her own weight. Recently, her hunting amount had gone down slightly due to her new distraction that was snuggled to her leg.

The hidden tree-made cove provided them a nice view of a gentle brook. The waters, like thick ribbons, ran over the top of limestone covered stones. The constant burbling sound would draw in all kind of animals looking to quench their morning thirst. It was the same brook that would wind its way to the edge of their boundaries, near where she was discovered as a newborn nearly nineteen years ago.

* * *

 _It was an unusually warm spring night. The stars were shining brightly against the contrast of the dark sky illuminated by a full high moon. This was the best of nights to be transformed into their other alternate persona. The full moon always made them feel like they could run faster, make their bodies stronger, and intensified the bond they all shared._

 _The sounds of their gallivanting reverberated across their land. Dozens of groups were running at different places throughout, their head count too great to all run together._

 _Looking to her left Isa saw her husband leading them. He always looked so powerful in this form. But it wasn't like his human-self didn't ooze with strength and command. He was their commander, their chief, their alpha. Her everything._

 _She was so captured by her husband that she had not noticed his mother abruptly stop a few yards behind them. Estelle had her nose in the air smelling something off, her ears perked up to a foreign sound. It wasn't unusual to have a human come close enough to their borders for their scent to pick up in the breeze. It was extraordinarily faint so most of them just ignored it. But Estelle couldn't shake the feeling, the calling, towards the scent._

 _It wasn't until Isa saw Estelle take off towards their border that Isa picked up her figure in her peripheral._

 _ **Go check on Mother, please**_ _, Kalmin whispered across her mind. He was also so gentle when he asked of things from her. The softness of his requests always made her inwardly smile._

 _Isa complied and broke off from the group to follow Estelle. She stayed closely behind her, picking up the scent that she was following. It was close to a human's, but with undertones of something close to blooming violets and white sandalwood; sweet, rich, and deep._

 _When they got to the border, Estelle moved her head back and forth trying to pinpoint the origin of the smell. A small cry drew both of their attention to a bush of Indian hawthorn just outside their boundaries._

 _Both of them treaded lightly towards the sounds, Isa constantly looking around for signs of human life. She couldn't smell or hear anyone else. Estelle pushed her face through the thicket and let out a small exclamation. Transfiguring back to her human self, she moved the shrubbery aside and pulled out a small bundle._

 _It was a child; an infant not a few hours old, still dampened from the mother's womb._

" _How did you get all the way out here, little one?" Estelle cooed bringing the infant close to her chest._

 _It was a female, with charcoal eyes that were pooled with unshed tears. Her cries were dying down the longer that she was held._

 _Estelle looked around her surroundings again, "I don't think there's anyone else around, Isa."_

 _Isa nodded in agreement, whoever the baby belonged to was long gone._

 _Estelle wrapped the blanket tighter around the child's tiny body and started walking towards the boundary. Isa stepped in her way with a questioning look._

 _The boundary was there to keep humans outside. To bring one inside the perimeter was unnatural and unheard of. Estelle, however, pushed past her. With a few murmured words the boundary gave way to her and the child._

 _The disturbance of the field caused a restless feeling to develop within Isa's chest and she knew it was coming from her husband._

 _It only took a few minutes of walking towards their home when Kalmin and several betas appeared, still within their wolf form._

 _Estelle stopped in front of her son and slightly bowed her head to him, a sign of submission. It was rare for her to do that for him. He knew that she was going to ask for something he would not want to agree with._

 _She outstretched her arms towards him so that he could inspect the bundle, "We found her alone just outside the border."_

 _ **Well put it back**_ _, he communicated to her like it was common sense._

" _There was no one there. What if she was abandoned? She could die," Estelle pulled her protectively against her chest. "I think she should stay here. There has to be a reason why I would find her on a full moon. The Spirits brought her to us."_

 _A look of agitation flashed in his eyes. No Alpha ever liked someone challenging their opinion. And Kalmin always had a sharp tongue on him when someone disagreed. Isa knew her husband's short temper would hurt Estelle. She stepped in to facilitate the confrontation,_ _ **My lord, I know that you only worry for the protection of our people. But the child is only human; she could never pose any serious harm to us. Why don't you allow Estelle to keep her and post a guard close to the location we found her? That way if someone comes looking for her we can reunite them. I couldn't live with myself if we abandoned her and she dies, cold and alone. And I don't think you could either.**_

 _Kalmin let out a short snort of annoyance. He knew Isa was right, she almost always was. That's why she was his perfect counterpart. He took another look at the fragile infant and at his mother. Her eyes filled of hope. How could he deny her when she had always wished for more children?_ _ **Fine. She may stay. But Orisis will keep post to see if a human comes back to claim her. Estelle you are solely responsible for the child until then.**_

 _Estelle nodded excitedly, "I would be happy to!"_

 _Of course you would, he thought. He motioned for the group to return and Orisis made his way back to where they had found the baby._

 _As they made their way back, Isa couldn't help but rub her head against the side of Kalmin's neck affectionately._ _ **You have made her very happy**_ _._

 _He shook his head at her, he hated when she would intervene because it usually meant she would win before the argument ever began._

 _The small group first stopped at the Transfiguration Hall. It was taller than most of the others, had a earthen floor, and was for the most part windowless. There were dozens of stalls made of wood that one could walk into as a wolf and have plenty of room to move around. Each person in the village was assigned a stall that they shared with two or three families where they could keep clothing stored away in different baskets. Only one person went in at a time so it took a small amount of time if everyone was trying to change back at the same time, but it allowed them the privacy to change back and put on clothes without showing their naked selves to others._

 _When they emerged from the hall, there was already a small crowd gathering outside the entrance. They had seen Estelle carrying something in her arms, something that smelled incredibly human. Estelle was quickly surrounded by the group when she stepped forward. They all kept fretting over the bundle, saying sweet things about the small babe._

 _A small hand tugged at her shirt, demanding her attention. Looking down she found her beloved, four foot tall grandson._

" _Me see," he pleaded with her, pulling again at her shirt. Ever since he had turned three, he'd become much more demanding; such a normal Alpha attitude inheritance. Always the first to inspect and always the one to be direct._

" _Careful," she chuckled at his impatience. "You don't want me to drop her." She bent her knees so that she could kneel down in front of him. She gently moved the blanket further down so that he could get a better look._

 _He gingerly touched her cheeks with his dirtied hands, leaving a small smudge on her skin. He was captured by the tiny bundle, unable to look away. He tried rubbing away the smudge, earning a small yelp from the baby._

 _Estelle stilled his hand and softly bounced her until she quieted down again._

" _Sorry," he mumbled, his cheek flaring up from the embarrassment of making her cry._

" _It's okay, Emmett. You just have to be gentler, she's not a strong as you," Estelle rubbed his back comforting him. "You're going to have to protect her, okay?"_

 _He nodded enthusiastically, accepting the charge. For the most part he only obeyed two people in his life, his mother and grandmother. Kalmin rarely stepped in to instruct him, since that wouldn't start until he was much older and started his training._

 _Isa bent down beside them and brought her son in for a hug, his chest pressed against her. The baby was drifting off to sleep. She took the opportunity to use her finger to rub her little hand, which instinctively wrapped around hers. "Thought of a name for her yet, Estelle?"_

 _Estelle looked up at the night sky to think. Immediately the name came to her. There was only one named that fit her best to commemorate the night she was found, "Selene, named after the moon."_

" _Selene," Emmett whispered, gently touching her cheek again._

* * *

"Selene."

Selene snapped out of the trance she had fallen under, remembering the story Estelle had told her of her discovery. Emmett was shaking her slowly, whispering her name again.

"Selene, there's a deer right there," he pointed out to her not sure if she was back in the real world yet from her imagination.

She shook her head clearing her thoughts and pulled back her bow pointing it directly at the animal. It was unsuspecting, lapping up the water not too far away. Sending up a silent prayer for providing, she let the arrow soar through the air.

It looked like she would be able to fulfill her duties for another week.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to leave comments, faves, ect. I look forward to any conversation we might have. Especially since I'd like as much feedback as possible for my first story.**

 ** _xo_**  
 ** _lovelynaranja_**


	4. chapter three

**This work is not being beta'd, be mindful of grammar mistakes that might slip through the cracks.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the original characters or places found in Twilight which belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

The mood was severely dampened on their walk back to the village. Emmett was kind enough, as always, to carry the six point deer across his shoulders for her. Normally, carrying an animal of that size was no hassle for him, but his footsteps were lethargic. He was in no hurry to return. Selene kept her eyes on the ground, her countenance downtrodden and her speed matched his.

Emmett let out a small sigh, seeing the stone fence come back into view. They were too close to ending their wonderful morning. It would be a few days before they could escape again, since she only needed to provide game twice a week. He pulled her arm gently for her to stop.

She was still staring downwards, concentrating on their leather clad boots. His were more weathered than hers, a testimony to the hours he spent physically training for his upcoming duties.

She swiftly chased out that thought. It was more heartbreaking than their momentary separation.

Gently lifting her head to look at him with his free hand, he gave her a soft smile, "It's only for a few days, love."

"Exactly," she pouted up at him. "I wish I could get you for more than a few short hours at a time."

He kissed her until he felt the pout disappear and the corner of her lips turn upwards into the faintest smile, "You can surely live without me. It's me who struggles to live without you."

"I don't even know how you can say that," she whispered, her hands resting on his chest. It felt like her hours were spent counting down until when she would be with him again.

"By moving my mouth."

That earned him an eye roll and the dreary mood lifted. If he could spend the rest of his life making corny jokes to make her smile, he would happily do so.

The village was well underway for the morning preparations. Children were already at play, chasing away the cold from their bones by acting like a bunch of animals. All the chimneys were breathing out gray smoke that was signaling the warmth of every household heath. Mothers and fathers were making their preparations to go to the Dining Hall, making sure to stuff their baskets with whatever was required of them that day or trying to corral their rambunctious children towards the hall.

To the naked eye, one would not notice the distinction of classes between them. It was one of their pack priorities: everyone belongs, everyone matters. Alphas and Betas didn't get a free pass to use their status as a means to be the first in line or have the most food portion or bully for materials. They lived a balanced life where they served as much as any other member. It was this way because of their Alpha female Isa, who would greet each and every pack member at the doorway as they made their way inside the hall. It was her priority to make them all feel welcome. And with a warm smile she had been doing so since the beginning of her reign.

It was the little idiosyncrasies of everyday life that would enable one to notice any differences. The way a child would suddenly grow twice their size over the course of a summer as they began their intensive physical classes to protect the village as Betas. Or the way the people would stare with pride at their growing Alpha. Or the way Betas seemed to always keep a guarded look whenever their eyes wandered towards their stone walls; which was often and quick. Or the natural way that Alphas and Betas would lead in most situations, without acting like dictators or being oppressive. And recently the way the females around Emmett's age would keep glancing at him. Knowing soon their opportunity to be his mate would be coming.

The deer's body landed on the butcher's table with a loud thud. The smell of blood and salt saturated the air, making her stomach rumble for food.

The butcher came out from the back room wiping his hands, "Good morning, Emmett. Good morning, Selene. Had an early start again this morning?"

"You ask me that every morning I come see you," she smiled at the brawny older man. His apron and hands were already covered in blood from his morning duties. "This fella is for supper tomorrow."

He nodded briefly inspecting it, "It will be a mighty fine supper in deed. And the reason I always ask is because I think it's unfair you have to go out there and lug these in usually by yourself. Such a frail creature. Thank goodness Emmett has been so gracious and helped you out recently."

She felt uncomfortable with his comment. She doubted he would've ever said that to one of the regular women. But she didn't try to argue with him, there would be no use.

Sensing her discomfort Emmett stepped in, "You know she's quite capable of bringing them in on her own. She's been doing it for years! You should give her more credit for her hard work. Thank you for your work, Hugh. See you at breakfast," Emmett tilted his head forward not wanting to shake his hands given that his hands were disgusting and he was irritated at the man. Before Hugh could try to apologize, Emmett was walking out. Selene looked between them and decided to scurry out before he could say anything else to her.

Once they were outside, Emmett took in a deep breath of fresh air, "It always reeks in there."

Selene shrugged assuming she had a stronger stomach than him to tolerate blood, "You know he didn't mean to offend me."

"I didn't care. I didn't like it."

The bell in front of the Dining Hall rang, cutting off what she was about to say and signaling the serving of breakfast. Groups of people started their way towards the building, the housing section diminishing slowly.

She suspected Amada was waiting for her somewhere near the front of the building. A few people glanced their way. The looks weren't prying, but being around an Alpha during this time as a female always drew immediate attention. Not wanting to cause anymore scenes, she turned to Emmett and stuck out her hand, "Thanks for your help, Emmett."

The distaste in his eyes was clear; a handshake is not what he wanted. It was cordial and distant. The sudden lick of his bottom lip gave her a good idea of what he wanted. The distaste was replaced with a heated look that told her he was remembering why they snuck away to the woods in the first place. He clasped his hand around hers and shook it. She was about to let go, but he suddenly pulled her closer and dropped his tone so only she could hear the need in his voice, "My pleasure, Selene."

Her knees seemed to quiver at the way he savored her name; she had to hold on to his hand longer than would be appropriate to recollect herself. She managed to tear herself away from him, but not before turning her head back to stick out her tongue at him. She could just kill that man. He loved pushing her buttons in public, due to the fact that she would always trip over his teasing and become a blushing, giggly school girl that he saw veiled by a mask of annoyance that everyone else saw.

There was a line that went outside the building, but the efficiency of the servers kept it moving at a good pace. She took her place at the back and scanned the surroundings for her friend. It wasn't hard to spot her given her eager waving near the front.

Amada had been born shortly after Selene had been brought to the village. Her warm amber skin seemed to be kissed by the sun and helped her vibrant emerald eyes almost glow against it. She tried daily taming her wild, black, kinky curls into a ponytail, but it hardly worked seeing that one or two always managed to escape from their place. It didn't take the girls long to become best friends. They were neighbors and Amada's disregard for rules and elders always provided an entertaining time for Selene. Amada was a bright Beta, destined to always keep Emmett on his toes with her opinions and attitude. She abandoned her place in line and walked back to join Selene. She wove her arm around her best friend's, "I was wondering when you were going to grace me with your presence this morning."

Selene pushed back one of her own curls from her face, glancing over at Emmett who had positioned himself with his mother at the doorway. It took but a second for him to feel her gaze, turn, and shoot a secret smile her way. With a blush, she quickly looked away, "It took longer to hunt something this morning."

Amada watched the exchange between them and gave her a small nudge, "I can't imagine why."

"Good morning Amada and Selene," Isa gave them a warm greeting when it was their turn. Isa was shorter than Emmett, her hair was golden unlike his bronze hair, and she was quite petite making her son look like a behemoth beside her. It was her smile that could make anyone else feel cared for and warm inside that Selene knew Emmett had inherited from her. "I hope you girls aren't getting into too much trouble this beautiful morning."

Selene gave her a tight smile, "Of course not." Just casually necking and possibly, erm, definitely grinding with your son in the woods.

"You know they are my generation's best trouble makers always doing things they shouldn't," Emmett spoke up on her other side. He had a very cheeky smile, letting her know just where his mind was. Selene could just kill him.

"The Spirits just blessed us with extra creativity," Amada retorted and quickly led Selene away; making sure to glare at him as they scurried past. She lowered her tone as best as possible when they were far enough from him, "Keep it together, Selene."

That was easier said than done. It was hard to keep it together around him, around any of his family; especially when she was keeping a steamy secret. She glanced back at Emmett and he dared to give her a mischievous grin before turning back around to his mother. Selene could just kill him.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to leave comments, faves, ect. I look forward to any conversation we might have. Especially since I'd like as much feedback as possible for my first story.**


	5. chapter four

**This work is not being beta'd, be mindful of grammar mistakes that might slip through the cracks.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the original characters or places found in Twilight which belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

The Dining Hall was the largest building in all the village. It had a loft ceiling with large windows running down the sides which made it feel open and airy. The floor was paved with stones and all of the wooden pillars were beautifully carved with different designs. The tables were long and wide enough to accommodate each person and have room to spare. At one end of the hall was the head table where the Alpha family would sit along with the Chosen Beta along with their family. At the other end of the building were the doors that lead to the large kitchen and another long table which held the food being served continuously manned. Along the walls were gas lanterns and above the head table was two great wood chandeliers. Whenever they shared a meal together it was always lively and a little bit chaotic with the amount of people.

"The smell of bacon is making me excessively salivate, let's hurry up and take our seat," Amada grabbed one of the strips from the plate she held and took a bite as they made their way to their usual seats.

Seating arrangements was a natural sorting. It was usual for the elders to sit closest to the head table, followed by the training youth by age from oldest to youngest, and towards the end were the family with small children. The order was not enforced and it wasn't unusual to have one or two children outside their age group to try to join their older siblings. The groupings only reinforced their bonding with their generations. The elders gave wisdom and experience to both the leading families, the soon-to-be graduates, and young adults. The younger children learned by example from the older ones. And young families had babes or restless toddlers that loved the space available since they were at the end.

Selene and Amada sat across from each other in the soon-to-be graduates. The age group ranged from nineteen to twenty years of age. Technically their classical schooling had ended when they were all seventeen. But it took an extra few years to go through study their trades and positions. Several of their group had already finished eating and were exchanging daily talk or getting up to go about their day. Amada only cared for the largest Beta she sat closest to, Timoteo. He was a shoe-in for Emmett's Chosen Beta, his right hand man. Not only was he the largest, but he was also already his best friend. He only needed to improve on his speed to be the best and Amada had already been helping him every day, seeing that she was agile enough to always slip through his fingers. And because she had been madly in love with him since their first year of school.

"You're late, again," he greeted her as they sat. He tried to steal a piece of bacon only to have her slap his hand quickly and harshly.

"Hands off," she hissed glaring at him, making sure to position herself between him and her plate. Food was extremely important to her. She motioned towards Selene, "I wouldn't have been so late if Miss Huntress over here hadn't taken so long getting what she wanted."

Timoteo flickered his eyes knowingly over to where his future Alpha sat. Emmett looked particularly happy, laughing loudly while he ate and spoke with Isa. Timoteo smirked, "Ah, I get it now. Who she wanted."

Selene poked his hand with her fork making a face at him, "Shut up."

He let out a small yelp, shaking his hand like it hurt. Emmett had not kept the secret from him, his most trusted friend. Besides, it wouldn't have been long before he found them together. In a heated embrace, tangled together inside his family's barn.

That was the last time they got together during the daylight times inside the stone wall.

Remembering how famished she was after not eating before leaving her home in the morning, Selene devoured her breakfast. The cooks always did a fantastic job cooking the meals. She couldn't remember a bad meal they had made in her life.

Conversations swirled throughout the hall. Most of them of crops or family get togethers, but there was one that caught her interest a few people away from her.

It was Morgan, who was of her age and of regular standing. She had the ears of several other girls around her talk about the upcoming festivities in a few weeks. She was trying to whisper but failing miserably, "I think it'll be Lilith. I mean it's perfect. She's Orisis' daughter. She's second in class in agility and not far behind for strength. She's gorgeous and super nice. I mean look at them up there."

Selene couldn't help but look over to Emmett, knowing she'd regret it. Lilith sat at his exact opposite at the head table. She was the picture of Alpha Female grace, lifting her drink slowly to her nicely plump lips. Her crimson hair laced behind her into a full braid. Morgan was completely correct, they were a gorgeous pair that would lead them with grace and strength just as Isa and Kalmin had.

"An Alpha and a Chosen Beta's daughter. It's so romantic."

"Ignore them," Amada whispered, interrupting the downward spiral into an abyss of jealousy Selene was falling into.

Selene nodded like she would, but they both knew she wouldn't. She wiped up her area and stood up, "I think I'm going to go ahead and go. Need to straighten up some things back at home."

Timoteo furrowed his eye eyebrows at her, all three of them seeing clearly through her lie, "Like what? It's breakfast time, relax."

She waved away his commentary, "I'll see you both later."

He was about to speak up again, but Amada's hand on his forearm gave him his cue to not push her. Amada gave her a cheery smile, "We'll come see you for lunch!"

"Sounds like a plan," she mumbled and walked away. She needed to get away from Morgan. From the ever glorious Lilith. From Emmett.

Timoteo waited until she was out of hearing distance and turned to Amada, "It's getting harder on her the closer we get."

"The closer we get the closer they get," she sipped her coffee nodding. Her friend was horrible at hiding her worries. "I wish there was something we could do for both of them, you know?"

"Me too. All he does when we're together is talk about how much he loves her."

Amada choked up on the drink, his words catching her by surprise. After gaping for air for a few seconds her words came out fast and a little raspy, "Love? He says he loves her? Is he crazy?"

"It's not just a fling for him, Amada. You know that."

She bit her lip looking at Selene's back, "He should've stayed away from her. He knows all of this will only end up in heartbreak."

Selene avoided eye contact with him on her way to the kitchen to rinse off her plate, raising a warning flag. She never left without sharing a smile with him. He waited a few minutes before excusing himself from the table, taking his plates to the same place she was.

He managed to see her slip through the backdoor as he was walking in. He quickly rinsed his plates and followed her.

Her walk was fast and rigid towards her home. He tried not to actually run after her, but seeing her physically upset over something made him nervous. They had had a very good morning, usually these were the days she was the happiest.

"Hey, Selene," Emmett called after her as she turned the corner. She only ignored him and he could hear her footsteps quicken.

The yellow front door slammed before he had a chance to make it through the small front gate. He stepped across the cobblestone path, onto their porch, and knocked.

When the door swung opened it wasn't charcoal eyes he faced. Instead, Estelle stood there with a knowing smile, "Good morning."

"Good morning, grandmother," he wasn't looking at her anymore, his eyes searching behind her. "I was wondering if I could have a word with Selene."

Estelle leaned against the doorway, "Why?"

Emmett had inherited father's short temper; he looked at her mildly irritated, "Because she looked bothered. It's my job as-"

"An Alpha making house calls, how sweet," she teased him.

His jaw clenched, coming to the realization that without Selene's approval Estelle would not let him in. Even though he was her own flesh and blood, she thought of Selene as a daughter. A daughter she fiercely protected. "Fine." He said through gritted teeth, "Tell her that I had a perfectly fine morning and would like to know what crawled up her back side."

Estelle tsked, "Now is that a way to talk to a lady?"

"Good day, grandmother," he ignored her comment and stepped off their porch.

Estelle watched after him, such a fierce young man. He would be a great leader, if only he'd manage his emotions a little better than his father had. She closed the door once he was off their street and was about to make her way to Selene's room. Intuition told her to go to the front sitting room.

There she was, arms wrapped around her knees at the chair closest to the window. No doubt she had wanted to see him go. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she didn't dare cry. There would be plenty of that in the weeks to come. No need to start early.

Estelle wasn't blind to their relationship. They had done a fairly good job at keeping it hidden from the rest. Since no one else in the village would dare assume that the destined Alpha would occupy himself with a human. But she had seen the smiles between them, the looks he would give her when she was not looking, the sudden interest in helping her carry her game for her in the mornings. Emmett had love written all over the goofy smile he would have plastered on his face after a morning with her in the woods.

Estelle didn't want to talk about their situation, it wasn't appropriate at the moment. If Selene wanted to talk about it, she would ask. She would not pry the information from her while they enjoyed their time together. Instead she gently placed her hand on her shoulder, "I'm going to make a fresh pot of coffee."

Selene looked up at her and gave her a wavering smile, "I'll steam the milk."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to leave comments, faves, ect. I look forward to any conversation we might have. Especially since I'd like as much feedback as possible for my first story.**


	6. chapter five

**This work is not being beta'd, be mindful of grammar mistakes that might slip through the cracks.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the original characters or places found in Twilight which belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Wild flowers were left outside her front steps, her bedroom window, and by her work station out in the barn. Each one had made her smile and made her chest tighten slightly simultaneously.

It had been two days since she had spoken to him or even dared to make eye contact. She knew it was irrational to be so upset and not communicate with him what was going through her mind. But what exactly would be the outcome of that conversation? What could either of them do? What could he do to assure her that in a few short weeks he would still be by her side?

"You have to speak to him at some point," Estelle interrupted her thoughts, seemingly being able to read them.

They were sitting across from each other on the floor with their legs crossed. Incense was swirling around them and filling Selene's lungs with a sweet scent of lavender and the earthy scent of sage. The room was dark, only being lit by a few candles around the perimeter of the room. But Selene could still see the concern of Estelle's face.

A face that had grown older as if overnight to Selene. Deeper wrinkles had set in and her once golden hair had transformed to locks of white and grey. Despite her aging, her eyes were still vibrant and youthful.

Selene sighed and allowed her shoulders to slump forward. Closing her eyes again, she ran her hands over the colored rugs they were sitting on trying to ground herself again. One of the things she had been taught was to try to clear her mind during any spiritual ritual. How long had she spent mulling over Emmett while she had been sitting there? It seemed he infiltrated every thought she had.

She pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes, "How long have you known about us?"

Estelle scoffed, "I may be old but I'm not blind, young one."

Selene put enough pressure against her eyes to see figures against her eyelids. She didn't want to say the words out loud. Speaking it would make it too real. But the more she held onto the fear and anxiety inside herself, the more it seemed to consume her. And that's what they were trying to do away with in their Spirit Room, to bring her some form of peace. Estelle had lovingly requested a Calming and Centering Ritual after Selene had irritably broken three of their coffee mugs while washing the dishes.

As the female shaman of the village, Estelle always seemed to be in tune with the spirit realm and in turn with the emotions of people. As the years had gone by she had tried teaching Selene the ways of a shaman. As the main connection to their ancestors and spirits. But it was always in secret, the rituals and words taught to her not to be shared with anyone. Not even Emmett.

Taking a rapid intake of air Selene allowed herself to blurt it out, "He's going to leave me. He's going to bond with some other girl and I'm going to die alone."

Admitting her fear brought some form relief, some of the anxiety seemed to alleviate. That or taking in so much incense at once had gone straight to her brain and calmed her.

Estelle tilted her head to the side examining her. Her young, saddened girl. The babe she had prayed for without ceasing after Kalmin was born. Since an Alpha couple was forbidden to bring another child into the world after a male was born; a part of her had grieved after her firstborn had been male. She had wanted a daughter. Had felt something within herself was waiting to care for a girl. And here she was, dealing with her first heartbreak and the second time in her life that she faced the possibility of abandonment.

Suddenly, she felt drawn to the spirit realm. It felt like a small tug on her mind to be still as listen. She closed her eyes and the Spirits seemed to send waves of hope. Selene could feel it too. The gentle caressing putting the rest of her nerves at ease.

Estelle opened her eyes and smiled, "Selene, whatever happens know that you will never be alone. The Spirits have plans for you."

"I don't know why, I'm just a human."

Selene noticed something flash across her face. She wasn't sure what it was. It seemed that she wished to say something, but her lips only pressed tightly together, "The Spirits care about everyone."

* * *

Artemis pressed her muzzle against Selene's hand, inhaling the carrots that she was offering. She was one of only fifteen other horses in the village. The other fourteen were used to work fields, but she was far too haughty to ever be used as farming equipment. She permitted Selene to ride her though the forest, as fast as her four legs would take them, and that was the extent of the work she would put out for humans.

"Spoiled horse," Selene muttered as she brushed her blue roan coat. She had been a present from the village when she had turned sixteen. Selene suspected it was a solace gift seeing that this was the usual age whenever the first transformation happened.

Artemis seemed to understand her and whipped her tail enough to sting her with the end of it.

"Sorry!" Selene rubbed her arm scowling at her. Artemis ignored her response and put her head down to continue eating out of the bucket of food she had been given. Shaking her head at the stubborn horse, she went back to brushing her. Her thoughts drifted back to Emmett's transformation.

Selene could remember vividly seeing Emmett's wolf-shape. It had been after a festive banquet that had been thrown in honor of his birth day. His father had taken him along with several Betas on a first run after they had gorged themselves on cake.

She had been on her way back to her home from checking in on Artemis for the night. In the far distance she could hear their gigantic paws beating against the earth as they ran together. She was heading back inside the house when she heard movement behind her. Assuming it was Artemis who'd gotten out of the barn, she turned around ready to lecture her but instead found a great creature.

It was almost twice the height of Artemis and the width of two or three of the black bears she'd seen in the woods. The full moon up above illuminated it's bronze fur and indigo eyes that seemed to be smiling at her.

She was awestruck by his sheer power. Instinctively, she dropped to her knees in front of him and bowed her head. He deserved all the respect and devotion she had. She'd never felt a spirit as strong as his. Never felt so moved by seeing a wolf. Maybe it was because she knew he'd be her Alpha some day. Maybe the sense of devotion and adoration came from wanting to please him.

The wolf moved forward until its paws were brushing against her knees. She stayed still waiting for its next move. Unexpectedly, she tried to hold back a grimace as a very large tongue wiped from her neck to the root of her hair leaving a trail of saliva.

"Emmett!" She exclaimed pushing the tongue away and trying to dry off her face.

So much for acting like a mature, magisterial, dignified Alpha wolf. Emmett only wagged his tail like a happy dog and darted back into the woods towards the sounds of the still running pack.

She stared after him shaking her head, what a silly man.

Back then they had not begun their romantic relationship. That would take several years of attempting to repress the mutual attraction that flowed between them; several years of awkward moments where one would catch the other looking or the way their skin seemed to heat up if they accidently touched passing by.

No at this moment they were only good friends, burdened by a love they had for each other and attempted to bury.

When she came back from her memories, she noticed he was standing at the door.

The look of mild annoyance had been frozen on his face for the past two days. It was hard for him to keep up his normal goofy, happy demeanor when there was something going on between them.

"You left his morning without me," he clipped out his tone matched his expression. "You ready to talk to me or are you going to ignore me again?"

Selene dropped the mane brush into the bucket and began putting away Artemis' supplies, trying to preoccupy herself from looking at him, "It would do no good, Emmett. Just leave me be for now."

"Bull," he retorted. She knew they were on the verge of pushing each other too far. She knew his jaw would tighten at her dismissal of him. That wonderfully strong jaw tha-

 _Stop making this worse on yourself by letting your thoughts get naughty and distracted so quickly_ , she chastised herself. She could be her worst enemy. After a few seconds to recollect herself she waved her hand at him, "Leave me be."

Emmett was by her side in a few exasperated strides; he grabbed her arm as gently as he could given the circumstances, "Selene! Just talk to me!"

Her head snapped back to look at him, anger blazing in her own eyes; she ripped her arm from him, "You want to know what's wrong? Why don't you take a wild guess, dear Alpha?"

The words stung. Now he understood. How could he be so stupid? The anger in his face dissipated and instead tenderness took over.

"No. No! You don't get to do that!" Selene tried backing away and only found herself running into the wall of the barn. She had nowhere to run from him. From what she knew he would say.

She just wanted to be angry at him. To throw things. To scream. To let out the pain she felt. Maybe to push him enough to have the heart break now instead of in a few weeks.

"Selene," his voice came out almost as a whisper and his feet followed hers. He wrapped her up in his arms and brought her firmly against him, "My love."

The instant wetness of his shirt made her aware that tears were falling without her permission. They were a salty mix of hopelessness and resentment towards him, towards herself, towards everything that was leading them down the path they were going.

He held her together while the tears flowed, every hiccup from her only prompting him to hold her closer. After a few minutes, she quieted down and moved against him to pull back. He loosened his grip on her and she looked up. Her nose and eyes reddened and her cheeks still wet. Wiping away her tears he gave her a sympathetic smile. He knew exactly what she was feeling. Had felt it every single time the Bonding Ceremony was brought up.

And in his circle and household it had been brought up almost daily for the past year.

"Listen to me, Selene," he spoke in a hushed tone, afraid that anything louder would break her. "We have snuck around here for almost two years. And I regret every single moment I wasted mustering up the courage to tell you how I felt before that. I don't want to waste the next few weeks not talking to each other, or being angry and sad. I want to spend these last few weeks with you as if they were the best of my life. I don't want to think about the Ceremony. I don't want to think of a life without you. I want to only think about you and your lips." He gave her a small peck. His smile widened feeling her cheeks heat up underneath his hands, "I love you, Selene, with everything that I am and will ever be."

She swallowed against the knot that had formed in her throat. It was the first time he'd told her he loved her. It was extremely taboo to love before the Bond. It was also a lie. Once the Ceremony took place, the love he felt for her will only seem like a fuzzy memory. The love, devotion, and bond that one feels after bonding was all consuming. She knew that. And part of her wanted to argue with him again, to let the floodgates open again, to withdraw within herself.

But a bigger part of her didn't want to.

He was right. The time they had left to share was short, numbered, and precious. Did she want to waste it away without him and then really lose him for the rest of her life?

No. She would deal with the consequences that came after that day. All she wanted was his love. The way his eyes searched hers waiting for her response told her that what he felt right now was as real is it could ever be. For now, he was hers. "I love you too, Emmett."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to leave comments, faves, ect. I look forward to any conversation we might have. Especially since I'd like as much feedback as possible for my first story.**


	7. chapter six

**This work is not being beta'd, be mindful of grammar mistakes that might slip through the cracks.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the original characters or places found in Twilight which belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Estelle collapsed on a sunny Tuesday afternoon. There had been no warning, not a single sign. No dark clouds in the skies or thundering rain beating down on the roofs. Children were playing in the streets, Emmett had been finishing his afternoon training session with Timoteo, and Selene had been out planting herbs in the garden. The day was pleasantly warm and everyone was enjoying the beginnings of spring.

When Estelle had collapsed she had been in the middle of her afternoon coffee with Isa. They had been discussing the type of plants they planned on growing this season. And who they thought we make the best mate for their Emmett. Isa's panicked scream had immediately brought in Kalmin.

It took less than fifteen minutes for the news to travel throughout the people and for them to gather worriedly outside the medic's home.

Selene pushed through the crowd making her way to the front. When she saw Amada running towards her earlier with a frightening look on her face, her chest had begun to tighten and icy tendrils seemed to cool around her heart. It had been Amada to tell her what happened and it was Amada who now used her body to help her plow through the crowd.

"Move it, people," Amada barked, mowing people over without care earning several glares.

Orisis stood in front of the doorway with another beta. They were preventing anyone from coming in or out. When Selene finally made it up to them, Orisis blocked her path before entering, "Sorry, we have orders not to let anyone in."

Selene narrowed her eyes at him. Since she had been taken in, only a few people made her feel unwelcomed and sometimes like an outcast. Most of the villages had accepted her with open arms and rarely treated her differently than any other member. Orisis on the other hand never failed to stare at her with distrust, always on edge. Several times while they were children he had instructed Lilith to play with the others and to avoid the human, loud enough for Selene to hear.

And of course there was Alpha Kalmin. Any words he'd ever directed at her had been commands or through another person. His disapproval of her was one of the many reasons her and Emmett kept their relationship secret.

"With all due respect, Beta Orisis, I want to see Estelle," Selene responded to him with as much respect as she could. He was still the Chosen Beta, her superior. And maybe if she was nice he would respond well to her.

"We have orders not to let anyone in," he repeated himself. So much for niceness. His arms were crossed and his stance was hard and threatening. Anything she would say to him would not make him budge. She wanted to punch him. Estelle was fading from them and he couldn't put aside his attitude for one day.

The door behind him suddenly opened and a female hand carefully pushed him aside. Isa gave him a warning look, her eyes rimmed with tears and her nose reddened, "Your orders were not for family, Orisis. Step aside." Selene could tell she was trying to carry a commanding tone, but she suspected all the crying she had been doing had robbed her of her voice.

He stepped out of her way, but not before sending her a cold glare. Any other day she might have felt made small by him, but Selene could not care less at the moment. She hurried past him and followed Isa inside.

All the blinds were drawn, probably to keep out wandering eyes. Candles were burning around the home to light their way to one of the patient rooms in the back. Herbs and relics were tucked away in different cabinets along with walls lined with books.

Isa stopped abruptly in front of a door that had to lead where Estelle was. She put a comforting hand on Selene's shoulder, "Wait here until I check in with Kalmin, alright?"

Getting past Orisis was one thing. Alpha Kalmin would not be happy.

Selene gave a short nod; her hands clenching and unclenching by her side signaling her anxiousness. Would he allow her to come in? His word was above everyone else's. His word could keep her out indefinitely.

Isa slipped inside the door, barely opening it. Harsh whispers were exchanged inside, but Selene couldn't make out the words. A few seconds later the door swung open. Kalmin looked furious to find her there. Like Emmett, he was an open book with his emotions. His jaw was clenched and his eyes bore into her. His gaze did make her shrink and immediately cast her gaze to the ground in submission.

"Alpha Kalmin," she greeted quietly and slightly bowed her head to him. Out of the whole village she was always the first to submit to him. Something about his sheer strength and position made her fear him, whether that was out of respect or dread, she wasn't sure.

He let out a dry scoff and walked past her, ignoring her greeting. Isa's hand squeezed her shoulder again in comfort as she exited behind him, "Go on, sweetheart."

When she was sure she would not see Kalmin again, Selene finally looked up to find Emmett behind his mother. He gave her very small, sad smile that made her heart clench within her chest. Without anyone's awareness he was able to brush his hand against hers as he went past her and slightly caress her pinky finger. The brief contact between them offering her a small amount of comfort.

She took three deep breaths before entering the room. Like the rest of the home it was only being lit by candles. In the middle of the room was a white medical bed where Estelle laid. Taking slow steps towards it, tears started to swell in her eyes.

Either the bed or the lighting must have been affecting her eyesight. The scene didn't look right. Estelle looked more fragile than she ever had; her skin ashen and her body seemed to be smaller than she'd ever noticed. Selene took her delicate hand in hers and despite the warmth of outside it felt cool. Estelle slowly opened her eyes at the contact. Selene let out the breath she had been holding since she had walked in. A part of her believed that she had gotten there too late, that she had missed her chance to speak to her.

"My little one," her voice was so low Selene almost didn't hear her.

Realization slammed into her and Selene collapsed onto her knees. Her chest heaved, tears streaming rapidly down her cheeks. She buried her face to the bed beside Estelle's body. The thought of losing Estelle was almost too unbearable.

She couldn't lose her. The village couldn't lose her. She was loved by everyone, her eccentric behavior was always refreshing compared to the other more serious elders. Her love was felt by every individual and her ability to be empathic with any creature made her an indispensable member.

Not to mention she was the closest thing to a mother she ever had. Estelle had raised her as her own. Never making her feel different. Never making her feel like an outsider. Never failing to show her how much she was worth.

"Young one, don't cry for me. We all have a time to go back to the spirits," Estelle gingerly placed her hand on Selene's head and started stroking her hair. The touch was light and, just like Emmett, it brought some comfort to her.

"But this is so sudden, Estelle," her voice was muffled by the sheets. "I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready for you to leave." She lifted her head slowly, the hand never leaving its place on top of it, "Please try to get better."

"I know, I know. But we don't have much time. Let's not waste it on sadness," Estelle cupped her hand around her chin. "You have to be strong now, young one."

"I can't be. Not without you."

Estelle took in a slow and arduous breath. The amount of time it took her to regain her breath scared Selene. "Selene, I am sorry."

Selene hadn't expected that. Her eyebrows furrowed and she grasped her hand while shaking her head, "Estelle you have done nothing to apologize for. Just stay with me." The last words came out as pleas.

The other hand that was free came up and traced her face lightly, "There is much I need to apologize for. You will come to understand."

Maybe she was losing her mind. Because nothing that had ever transpired between them warranted any bitterness or resentment within Selene. She couldn't even think of a time where they had fought fiercely enough to leave a lasting impression. Estelle had always shown her great patience, even when she committed mistakes.

She pulled Selene closer to her, her words almost inaudible, "Whenever you get home, go into my bedroom. In my desk you will find your answers."

Selene shook her head again, "Estelle, I don't under—"

Estelle leaned back and put her hand against her cheek again cutting her off, "You will find your answers, young one. I love you very much. I am so grateful to the Spirits for allowing me to care for you."

The tears were back now with a vengeance. She grasped at her hand desperately, "I love you too. Don't leave me."

"You will make a fine leader," she whispered her eyes closing.

Her heart beat wildly against her chest. Panic was starting to take over. "Emmett!" Was the only word she was able to yell. The only person she needed there with her.

The door behind her swung open instantly. Emmett rushed in along with his family. He didn't care about their secrecy. Didn't care that his mother and father were standing on the other side of the bed. He kneeled beside Selene's trembling figure and pulled her tightly against him. One of his hands rubbed gently against her back while the other wrapped around her hand which held Estelle's.

Her sobs filled the silent room. Her head was buried into his neck, unable to look at the passing of Estelle.

But she felt it, as did Emmett. The hand they both held started to feel like a wilted flower. Lifeless and still.

* * *

Numbness had consumed her. She stared but did not see. She listened but did not hear. Her eyes frozen on the grave.

The dug-up earth was piled over three feet high next to the grave. Planks were placed along and across the grave to support the wooden frame that held her body. Her body was wrapped in a colorful Pendelton blanket. Colorful sashes secured the blanket, and evergreen boughs were arranged around the cradle once it was positioned over the grave. The night sky was without moon. Four campfires burned in the outer boundaries of the burial area, forming a large square. The whole village formed a large circle within the boundaries, present to say their goodbyes.

Isa, who had graciously offered to carry out Estelle's duties for the time being, made offerings to the four directions – East, South, West, and North – and to the Spirits. Once she finished she tucked them gently underneath Estelle's body.

"Life is unexpected and challenging – it's just that way," Isa spoke to her village. "Our task it to have joy in spite of life's challenges. Estelle thrived in her life, living every day with love and laughter. She will never be truly gone, living within all of us; dwelling with the Spirits, guiding us through our own lives. Tonight we say goodbye to her physical life and rejoice in her spiritual journey"

A slow chanting started within them, a dull rumble as the drumming and rattle started. Alpha Kalmin and Emmett were accompanied by several other Betas as they took their places to lower the body into the grave. Both the rhythm of the instruments and the sound of the people increased as the body disappeared into the ground. Women and children took turns throwing in evergreen boughs and flowers into the grave. One by one the men took turns placing earth onto the body. Kalmin was the last to participate, sealing in his mother into her resting place.

Selene hugged herself staring at the freshly turned earth that had returned to its place. She wasn't sure if she was still crying. She wasn't sure how long after everyone had left she had stood there. Vaguely, she could remember Timoteo and Amada and many other faces expressing their condolences to her as they made their way to the Dining Hall. There was a feast in Estelle's honor being served. Somewhere very far away within her senses she could make out the smells of sweet cornbread and coffee being lifted through the wind to her. She should be there with them, celebrating Estelle's life.

It didn't startle her whenever she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist, "My love, you've been here for hours."

Words wouldn't form on her lips. She did not protest as he gently led her away from the grave. Her footsteps felt heavy. She followed him, eyes glued to the ground. It wasn't until they were tucked away in her barn that she felt like she might be able to find her words again.

Emmett had wrapped her up in a comfortable blanket close to his body. She closed her eyes listening to his heart which always beat so strongly against his chest. He was still with her. She was not yet alone.

Other than the heavy grief she felt for losing Estelle, she felt a powerful sense of fear. Fear of being alone. Estelle had been her only family. Soon Emmett would be bound to another woman. Soon Amada and Timoteo would also be bound. She would go through each Spring season watching couples come together, years of families being made and love being shared in their homes. All the while she would remain alone within her home. Within a home she had shared with Estelle. She would never be bound. She would never bear children. Her family life would start and end with her.

Her chest felt so cold. No matter how many times he rubbed her back or how heavy the blanket, the coldness was still there.

His lips pressed against her head. And there it was. A small spark of warmth, lasting as long as the small peck.

She tilted her head up to look at him. They shared the same loss, but he was still choosing to comfort her. What would have become of her if she had to have gone through this alone? What would have her life been like without feeling the all-consuming power of love, even if it was for a short time?

"I love you," he whispered to her, pressing another kiss against her, this time on her lips.

Again, warmth sparked somewhere within. Selene craved the warmth. Needed it to consume her completely and make her forget her fears.

She kissed him this time. The kiss a little more forceful, a little more hungry than his. He moved one hand behind her head and another to her hip, enjoying her affection.

It wasn't long before Selene had tossed her shirt somewhere in the hay and had effectively pulled his off. Emmett had his lips attached to her neck, drawing a soft moan from her when he sucked at her skin. Her fingers traveled down his body and landed on his belt. When he felt her hands trying to unfasten it, he groaned pulling away slightly to look at her.

He stared down at her blushing face. They were both breathing heavily and all the rolling around had left her locks tussled and full of strands of hay sticking out at different angles. She gave him a devious smile with lips that were plump and reddened from kissing.

Emmett caressed her face softly, trailing from her temple down to her neck. He adored her, so it was torture stopping her. "Selene, my love, my moon," he pressed small kisses to her forehead and cheek after each pet name. He worshiped her. Like she was the end and beginning of everything in his life.

Selene let out a soft sigh, seemingly satisfied with his devotion, "Yes, love?"

"I want to make love to you," he breathed huskily into her neck, leaving a trail of kisses to her collarbone. She let out another moan, softer this time. He couldn't help but smirk, he loved the way she responded to him. He leaned back again, afraid he'd get lost in her all over again. "But not tonight, my love."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and discontent. Hurt flashed across her eyes. He was rejecting her?

Emmett recognized the rejection across her face. "No! Listen to me," he said quickly trying to calm her by giving her another kiss. There had been enough pain for one day, he didn't want to add to it. She turned her head to the side avoiding it. He grabbed her chin lightly to make her look at him, "I want to make love to you every minute of every day, Selene. But when we do finally make love I don't want it to be because you feel alone or because you feel saddened by our loss. I want you to want me, just me. I don't want that memory plagued by something else. I don't want you to regret it."

She pursed her lips considering what he was saying. Moving her hands away from his waist, she ghosted her fingers over his face. Would she ever regret it? Regret him? Regret the feeling of his lips against hers? Regret the way a single touch from him could have her weak in the knees or comfort her through the worst day she'd had in her life?

Would she regret falling in love when she saw him with another?

Suddenly, she wished she could talk to Estelle. She wished she would've trusted her more and talked about all her worries when it came to Emmett.

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, tears blurred her vision. A lump in her throat impeded her from responding him. Emmett didn't need to say anything else. He wrapped her up again in his comforting, warm arms and let her sob silently into his neck for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to leave comments, faves, ect. I look forward to any conversation we might have. Especially since I'd like as much feedback as possible for my first story.**


	8. chapter seven

**This work is not being beta'd, be mindful of grammar mistakes that might slip through the cracks.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the original characters or places found in Twilight which belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

When the tribes started to arrive within their boundaries, Selene knew it was only a matter of days before her fate with Emmett was sealed. With each arrival came more seducing female eyes that seemed to latch themselves to him for the rest of the time like starving leeches. Each set of eyes shone with competition as they examined the next pair that came. Each woman vying for his attention and for some hint that they would be chosen.

The first day she tried hiding herself, and her emotions, within what used to be her safe space – her home. But after Estelle's passing, it seemed empty and unwelcoming to her. Something didn't feel right within the walls. She wasn't sure if it was the maddening silence or the gnawing in the back of her mind that she had forgotten something. So by nightfall, anxiety gotten the best of her and drove her outside to the night. Stepping out into the cool, spring air she pulled her shawl tighter around her arms.

The sound of her door closing behind her caused the man coming through the gate to pause and look up at her. She didn't recognize his face or the faces of the people behind him, except for Kalmin's.

Kalmin shouldered past the strangers to her porch. He smiled at her.

Kalmin smiled at her.

 _Kalmin smiled._

The hair at the nape of her neck stood on end.

"Good evening, dear Selene," he finally spoke with a voice that was as thick as honey.

Selene took a step back unsure of what was happening. Had he been possessed by a Spirit? "Alpha Kalmin," she managed to whisper through her teeth as surprised as she was.

"These are the people of the Moila village," he turned and gestured to them so that she could look at them. Several of them gave her a half wave. "You have been so luckily chosen to host them until the end of the Bonding Festival."

She was very confused. Not for hosting them, but for the show he was putting on. Was it for them or for her?

Noticing what appeared to him as hesitation, Kalmin turned his face so that only she could see. His eyes bore down on hers with all the command of the Alpha he was, "I know it will be a pleasure for you to have them seeing that Estelle loved their people."

Her jaw clenched at the mention of her name. To hear it out loud, to remember her, still hurt. She gave a curt nod not wanting to speak, too afraid that her voice would fail her if she tried.

Selene held the door open as one by one the small village entered her home. Each gave her a warm smile as they made their inside.

The man that had stopped first when she came out stopped in front of her. His skin was deep shade of mahogany and his kind eyes eased some of her nerves. "My name is Eloi, I am the Alpha of my village. I want to extend my thanks to you for allowing us to stay with you."

Selene took his rough hand and mustered up the best smile she could, "I am honored to have you, Alpha Eloi. I am Selene. I am the human orphan of my village."

Kalmin bristled beside her. But to her surprise Eloi only threw his head back in laughter at her comment, "Nice to meet you Selene. Let me introduce you to the rest of the people I brought with me. They will love you."

When she walked inside she was greeted by smiles and warm embraces. One by one they introduced themselves and for the first time she didn't feel threatened by the single females.

It didn't take long to get introduced to everyone since not every member of every tribe came to the Ceremony. It was usually only the single females that were within the age span of Bonding. And obviously the Alpha and Chosen Beta to protect them and pay their respects to the future Alpha that would be Bonding. At the very end of introductions she was met Eloi's wife Maude and his son Charles.

Charles' nervous smile made something bubble up within the depths of her stomach. It wasn't dimpled, but it made a ghost of a blush grace her cheeks.

The Moila gathered with her in the living room while she went about scavenging her cupboards for some form of refreshments. Since the house was dwindled down to one person she hadn't kept much stocked up. Thankfully she managed to throw together some fruits and crackers onto a plate for them. She passed around a pitcher of infused water for them all and sat the plate in the middle of the room.

Looking around for somewhere to sit, she found the only open seat was tightly pressed against Charles and the end of the sofa. Swallowing down her discomfort at their proximity, she sat down and tried to ignore the way his leg pressed against hers.

Eloi broke the silence first, "So human orphan, please tell us more about your story."

The collective chuckles made her relax and forget about Kalmin. And by the end of the night her sides were in stitches in laughter. All the sadness and hopelessness she had been feeling for weeks disappeared for at least one night.

* * *

Selene realized how easy it was now to distract herself from the Ceremony. Emmett spent almost every hour with his father, meeting and dinning each Alpha that arrived. Spending their time discussing things she had no interest in at the moment. Most likely suitable mates for him.

So she was grateful for the two distractions that had helped her bury her feelings. The first was learning more of the tribes that arrived. The Champlain tribe and their stories of giant whales they had seen off the coast of Maine. The extreme heat and humidity of the Halifax in the depths of Florida. The unbelievable beauty of a desert night in the Chihuahuan Desert with the Estacado.

However, the Moila from Louisiana held her interest the most. Something about the way the conducted themselves with her, like they valued what she said. Like what she said mattered immensely for some reason. Their village was known to be blessed with a deeper understanding of nature and its creatures more than any other. Maybe they saw something within her she did not yet.

Her second blessed distraction was Charles.

"If you don't stop staring at me, you're going to burn a hole though the book and into my face," Selene didn't bother to look up from the pages.

Somewhere behind the book, Charles chuckled nervously. "I want to know what you think of the book."

Selene flipped to the next page, noticing over the edge of the book the way the top of his dark, obsidian hair moved towards her. She was sitting across from him on her front porch. The sun had started to set over the horizon and the familiar scents of the Dining Hall were in full affect as most of the guests were there for dinner. "Charles, you just gave me this book this morning."

"You have to have some thoughts already then," he pointed out, poking the back cover.

She let out an exaggerated breath, putting it down to look at him. His patience was shorter than Emmett's; most likely due to his age being two years younger than her. Her feigned annoyance only caused him to give her a cheeky smile. The glint in his hazel eyes was more childish than Emmett's, more innocent. His voice still trembled if they got too close and his hands always nervously twitched when she brushed against him. He was not like the other destined Alphas, confidence did not come naturally to him. But that didn't matter. He'd learn to control his emotions more and portray the strong Alpha aura he had within him.

Closing the book, she ran a hand over the cover before speaking, "The women are helpless lumps of life with their main purpose in life being to provide something that man can provide for and save from hardship and peril. I hope this isn't how humans act outside the boundaries."

Charles laughed, without nervousness this time, "Selene, seriously? That was your take away? Nothing about an orphan being raised by animals?"

Her eyebrow shot up, "Are you saying I'm like this Tarzan character? Other than the orphan part I don't see any similarities. Unless you're implying I am a muscular, man's man. "

"Obviously not. But I wouldn't say apes were too far from wolves," he clasped his hands together and put his chin on them waiting for her to respond.

"You realize you're comparing yourself to a monkey?"

"Ape, Selene."

She exclaimed pointing at him with a snort, "You're an ape!"

"I'm not saying I'm an ape! I was just—"

She kept repeating herself all the while in a fit of laughter, "You're an ape! You're an ape!"

It felt good to laugh. It felt good to sit with a new friend and a new book.

Charles shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You are a child."

While trying to control her giggles she leaned forward until he was inches from her face. She stuck out her tongue at him, patronizing him, "You are a child."

The clearing of a throat pulled them out of their goofing around. They both looked over to see Emmett and Timoteo at the edge of her wooden fence. Emmett had a look on his face that she couldn't quite place, his narrowed eyes had pinned both of them down with a furious passion. And she could see the intensity of the clench of his jaw.

A blush rose up Charles' neck as he leaned back from her while clearing his throat, "G-good evening, Emmett."

The way he had answered, so flustered, so... guilty, caused the look on Emmett's face to harden even more. Selene couldn't help the slight smirk that took over her lips as she finally understood what he was feeling.

Jealousy.

She put her chin on her hand and greeted them chirpily, "Good evening, boys. May we help you?"

"I'd like to speak with you, Selene," Emmett said through gritted teeth.

Sitting back on her bottom, she crossed her arms across her chest. "Whatever about?" Her tone was sarcastically aloof. She was pushing him. She was turning up the heat underneath him and she couldn't help but feel a little triumphant. "I'm sure that Charles would love to hear what is so important that you stopped by _my_ front porch."

He threw open her gate and it bounced roughly off her rose bushes, "In private." Before she had a chance to throw something back at him, he marched past her into her home. The front door crashed against the side of the house with a loud slam.

Both Timoteo and Charles stared at her wondering what she would do. She sighed standing up slowly. She dusted off her skirt and gave Charles' shoulder a comforting squeeze; she knew it was unnerving to see an Alpha so upset and a subordinate being so provoking. She made her way inside leisurely, making sure to shut the door behind her.

She found him pacing in the study. He was muttering something under his breath and his hands were tightly curled into white-knuckled fists.

"You know it's rude to just order me around in public like that. And to give Charles such a death stare. He's a future—"

Her words were cut off by his crashing lips against hers. He pressed her against the wall with his body, making her forget all about... something she was fighting about. The way he trailed down her side with one hand and hitched her knee over his hip, sent a burning sensation down her body. The slight grind against each other made her knees weak and a breathy moan escape her.

As abruptly as it had started, it ended by him pulling away. His gaze was hot and dark, searching her face. He was probably met with her very wide eyes and parted lips panting for air.

"I've wanted to do that all week," he said simply, setting her down on her two feet.

She gripped his arms for balance, her body still pulsating with a need for him, "I-I.."

A dimpled smirk appeared on his face, "You love me and missed me."

Somehow she managed speak, "You're a narcissistic pig."

He lowered his head to her neck and pressed a few slow kisses against it making her eyes flutter shut, "A pig that can make you melt into nothingness, my love."

She knew she had to break the spell that they had gotten themselves under. She had guests that would be coming back soon. Guests that would not like to find the single Alpha naked and moving against her in the middle of the study.

Taking a deep breath she managed to find some words to bring them back to reality, "Why are you here now?"

He paused his trail of kisses and withdrew again to look at her. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, "I told you, I missed you."

Selene cleared her throat and straightened her shirt that had been disheveled by his wandering hands, "I've missed you too. But you've never done this. Never been so... careless."

Emmett reluctantly let her go as she turned to the mirror to fix her tousled hair, "I don't know what you mean. Timoteo knows about us."

She used her teeth to open up one of the bobby pins before using it to hold back some of the loose strands of hair, "Yes, but Charles doesn't and he's right outside my front door. Not to mention the Moila will be here soon from dinner."

"I told you. I missed you," he repeated.

Selene held his gaze through her reflection. She knew why he'd acted on impulse. And he had to know too. He wasn't a fool. Her words came out as whispers, sadness creeping back into her chest, "I've had to watch women fawn over you for years, my love. I've sat by watching women arrive with the expressed purpose of becoming your wife. What you felt then is a fragment what I've had to endure since you came of age."

Emmett casted his gaze downwards, guilt replacing confusion on his face. Wolves were territorial by nature; over their land, their people, and especially over their mates. And the wolf within him had conjured vivid imagery of putting Charles' face through the wall. Charles was younger than him, smaller than him, and not a real physical threat. But seeing him so close to Selene with an obvious dreamy look in his eyes which darted to her lips when she had stuck out her tongue at him, caused something primal within him growled. That same primal instinct needed to remind Selene that she was his, that her lips were his.

The sounds of laughter came from outside. The Moila were getting closer to the house.

There was too much to be said and not enough time to say any of it. He turned her to him and held her face between his hands staring deep into the pools of grey; trying somehow to communicate everything without words.

She deserved more than this. She deserved a thousand apologies. She deserved to be worshipped. She deserved to feel treasured and to be proudly displayed to all the world as someone's lover. She deserved so much more than he could ever give her. She deserved someone much, much better than him.

"What will happen when you bond with someone else?"

The question took him by surprise. She always kept him on his toes. It was one of the countless reasons he loved her. But his lips seemed to be paralyzed by the question. He didn't want to talk about it. He never wanted to talk about it.

She spoke again, "What will happen when you're with someone else? Will you still act so envious with any male that tries to court me?"

Silence.

"Will I ever be happy again?" She pressed him further, her lip quivered slightly.

Emmett pulled her tightly against his chest. His heart hurt and yearned for her. For a long time he'd wished he had never been born as an Alpha. Now even more than ever. If he would've been born as regular member he could've taken her away from the village. To a place where they could be together openly and happily. Being a lone wolf was something they usually feared, but would he have felt lonely having her by his side? Would he have felt the same pull of duty to his people?

The sound of the front door opening caused her to pull back. She had not shed any tears this time. He wasn't sure if it was due to the Moila being so close to coming inside or because of the pain she'd endured the past few months had dried out her tears.

Pressing a silent kiss to his lips, her demeanor transformed in front of him. The mask she had adorned countless of times was back on, sadness leaving her expression. With a soft smile she pulled away from him and exited the study.

His arms ached for her to be within them once again, to feel her warmth for a little while longer. Within forty eight hours, her memory and her love would be eclipsed by another. And he wasn't ready to face that reality just yet.

"Selene, you almost missed out on some delicious honey cake," Maude's voice came from outside the door way. "Consider yourself blessed that we were able to steal some for you and Charles."

Emmett tried to recollect himself to the best of his ability and followed Selene.

The Moila immediately locked their sights on him with perplexed looks on their faces. It was strange for him to be there, to be with Selene alone like this.

"Good evening, Alpha Eloi," Emmett broke the brief silence for them. "I was just dropping by to make sure that all your needs were being met here."

Eloi looked between them. If he thought something was odd he didn't let on, "Selene has been the perfect host. We are very blessed to have been placed with her."

Emmett noticed Maude had slowly pulled Selene against her like a mother does her young when in danger.

Were they scared of him?

"That is wonderful to hear. I will get out of your hair then. Have a good night." He looked at Selene very pointedly. "Good night, Selene. If you need anything please come and see me."

As he made his way past the group, several of the young females wished him a good evening with doting looks. He gave them a curt smile since he was forced to be as amicable as possible for the time being. Any of them could be his future bride.

Charles didn't speak to him, but stepped aside to let him off the porch. Their eyes followed each other and an unspoken exchange happened between them.

Selene was Emmett's and Charles understood he needed to yield to this.

At least for the next forty eight hours.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to leave comments, faves, ect. I look forward to any conversation we might have. Especially since I'd like as much feedback as possible for my first story.**

 ** _xo_**  
 ** _lovelynaranja_**


	9. chapter eight

**A/N:** **Sorry for being gone so long! I was busy with finals and graduating college *claps for myself because I've spent four years crying often and inhaling Starbucks***

 **I also got another puppy which makes it hard to focus when you have such a cute ball of fluff nipping your toes as you write.**

 **Enough excuses from this gal now...**

 **This work is not being beta'd, be mindful of grammar mistakes that might slip through the cracks.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the original characters or places found in Twilight which belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

The warm light from the morning sun woke her from her sleep. She didn't remember falling asleep. It felt like she had closed her eyes one second and opened them the next. Stretching out her limbs and letting out low mewls, she felt her body press against another. Since it was still morning her mind moved slower than usual and panic did rise within her. In a confused haze she turned to see who was intruding in her bed.

Emmett's chiseled face rested peacefully beside hers. His hair was tousled from sleep and his breathing came in deep, long waves. He kind of looked out of place in her bed. His feet hung out the bottom and it was almost comical to see such a considerably large, brawny man lying on blush pink rose covered sheets. Not to mention she didn't remember meeting with him the night before. Had they finally had sex and she couldn't even remember?

However confused she was it didn't stop her bladder from screaming at her and pushing her feet out of bed. She slipped out of the bed as quietly as possible and made her way to her bathroom. Rubbing the morning from her eyes, she walked by the mirror that hung above her sink. Something grabbed her attention.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she took a few steps back thinking maybe her eyes had deceived her. When she was finally able to focus her eyesight on the reflection, a startled gasp left her lips.

It was huge. It was bulging out of her. How she didn't notice it as she got up was impossible. Her stomach was three times the size it had ever been. Even that summer she had discovered how to make ice cream and had grown out of her skirts in a month.

Her screams had Emmett bolted out of bed before she ran back into the room.

"What? What is it?" He asked frantically reaching out for her. He was shirtless only wearing white, cotton drawers. When she reached him he held her face between both of his large hands. "What is it?"

Fear made her voice tremble, "I need to go see the medic!"

She could tell he was trying to remain calm as he took a deep breath before answering, "Why? What happened? Is it the baby?"

The air that had previously pushed out all the screams a few seconds prior left her lungs.

 _Baby?_

When had this happened?

It was bad enough somehow she couldn't recall when they had finally had sex, but now she had forgotten that somehow she was pregnant?

Selene shook her head in disbelief, stepping out of his arms, "What baby?"

A surprised chuckle came out of him, "My love, you've been pregnant for months now." He dropped his hands from her face to land gingerly on her swollen midsection. "It's pretty obvious."

As if on cue something, or supposedly someone, moved inside of her confirming his words. She looked down at her stomach again and placed her hands beside his. How could it be that she couldn't remember? Had she hit her head or something?

Something else caught her eye. The light had hit them just right for them to shine brightly. She was wearing a gold band. It was beautifully crafted with engraved scrolls pattern and framed by light scattering millgrain edging. Emmett wore a gold band as well, though his was plain and wider than hers.

"Selene," Emmett dipped his head slightly to pull her attention back to him. The banded hand came up to rub his thumb across her jaw, "Well? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I... I guess..."

"Good," he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You really freaked me out there." The panic in his face was gone instantly. He moved past her and went into the bathroom himself.

Selene focused really hard to conjure up some memory of the past months; anything to remind her when she had conceived. Or how Emmett had reacted when she finally realized she was carrying? Or what everyone else's reaction would've been to find out their future alpha had impregnated a human? That he had married her?

Their alpha... What had Kalmin thought? What had Kalmin done?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the smell of coffee being prepared and the sounds of someone in the kitchen down the hall.

The only person that knew where her spare key hid was Amada. But it couldn't be her. Amada didn't like to cook breakfast. She always said her kitchen would not be open any time before noon.

She grabbed her robe from the hook on the back of the door and wrapped it around herself. As she was exiting the door, she had forgotten about her huge belly and ran into the corner of her desk.

"I'm an idiot," she chastised herself rubbing the sore spot. She was literally just talking about this... this baby not two seconds ago and she had already hit it with a desk.

Her bare feet padded down the hall way towards the sounds. She went slowly to stop from hurting herself anymore. Behind her she heard Emmett turning on the shower in the bathroom.

A part of her wanted to go back and join him. To have him remind her exactly how a child was conceived. To show her every which way they had lied together.

Shaking her head, she decided against it. A slippery floor and huge stomach that would easily throw her balance off didn't seem like the best things to mix together.

Selene peered into the kitchen and froze. She felt her jaw drop and swore it touched the floor.

It was a woman. With long blonde hair that was held back in a large braid. She was humming a familiar tune which stopped once she felt Selene's presence. Estelle turned around from the stove and gave her a warm smile. She looked thirty years younger, not a wrinkle in sight. Her favorite blue dress with silver specks made her eyes shine brighter.

She was alive.

She was alive and coming towards her with a cup of coffee.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming from in here," Estelle pressed the back of her hand to Selene's forehead, doing a once over visually "I was going to check on you but then I heard Emmett laugh so it can't be too serious. Did you pee yourself again?"

Selene couldn't answer. Her mouth was wide open but no words would come out. She was stunned beyond belief.

What was happening to her?

Estelle either ignored or dismissed her genuine shock as normal. She chuckled making her way back to the stove, "I hope it wasn't the pee again. That was both disgusting and hilarious."

"You..." Selene managed to squeak out her words, which came barely above a whisper. But Estelle would hear them perfectly, she always did. "You were dead."

That made Estelle laugh again. She was laughing.

How was it funny?

"Of course I'm dead," she said matter-of-factly crossing her arms.

Selene felt the world slipping from underneath her feet.

This was all too much.

Emmett being her husband. A baby. Estelle being dead-alive?

Estelle reached out and caught her arms to stable her. "It's okay. Deep breaths."

She realized now that her breathing was coming quick and shallow. She was hyperventilating. Her heart was racing and her hands had a slight shake to them.

"Oh, young one," Estelle wrapped her as gently as she could in a comforting hug. Her chin resting on her head. "My dear Selene."

"I don't understand," a short sob made her chest heave. She hugged her tightly trying to regain control of her body. She buried her face in her neck, scared of losing her. "I don't understand what's happening."

Estelle pulled her arms away and put both of her hands on either side of her face. In the few seconds that Selene had hidden her face, Estelle's face had aged back to the one she had grown up with. It was weathered, but her eyes still shone bright with life.

"I told you in the desk in my room you would find all your answers."

* * *

The sharp intake of air shook her. Her eyes flew open. She sat up in her bed blinking rapidly against the harsh sunlight coming through her windows. When she looked over her shoulder to the spot next to her there was no evidence of him having been there.

Her hands instantly lifted her shirt. She rubbed her flattened stomach. Her heart ached for the emptiness she felt.

It had all been a dream. Or maybe a nightmare.

Emmett wasn't with her. He wasn't her mate. He hadn't made a child with her. Estelle was still dead.

She buried her face in her hands, silent sobs raking her body. The icy tendrils she had worked so hard over the past few weeks to chase away tightened in her chest.

When would they ever go away? Would the sensation of loneliness ever go away?

Sounds came from down the hall in the kitchen again. This time she heard the familiar sounds of the Moila making breakfast. Charles' laughter and coffee brewing.

The coldness only seemed to spread at the further realization that they were there.

That today was why they were residing in her home.

Today was the Bonding Ceremony.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to leave comments, faves, ect. I look forward to any conversation we might have. Especially since I'd like as much feedback as possible for my first story.**

 **Thanks to nielsen4nicloud and an anon for being my first reviews!**

 _ **xo**_  
 _ **lovelynaranja**_


	10. chapter nine

**This work is not being beta'd, be mindful of grammar mistakes that might slip through the cracks.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the original characters or places found in Twilight which belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

"Emmett, I know you're about to go through one of the most important moments of your life. I know you're going to be led to find your mate tonight. Your wife. The woman you'll spend the rest of your lifetime with and in the Spirit realm when you get there. I know you're stressed and anxious, wondering if you'll make a good husband and leader. But Emmett... I want you to shag me."

Selene groaned at the disgusting sounds of her own words. She let her face fall to her hands. She mumbled to herself, "What Alpha wouldn't want that? To sacrifice their first mating with a lowly human?"

She had been trying to come up with the right words for hours. While she brushed her teeth. While she sat at the table eating breakfast with the Moila. While she brushed out Artemis and gave her her breakfast. And now while she looked at the dirty broken mirror in the barn that hung above her workstation. Dirty and broken. Just like her.

What were the right words to use when trying to convince the leader of your village to have sex with you hours before he marries his soulmate?

Was shag too dirty? Would sex be better?

She ran her fingers through her hair and sat back to look at her reflection again. Honestly, it wasn't that she was hideous to look at. Sure her hair needed a good oil mask to reduce some of the frizzing. And maybe she could try some of that colored paint that Lilith applied to her lips to make them appear more plump. But whoever her parents were they didn't make a grotesque creature.

Just a human. A fragile human that could never outlive a wolf and could never be soulmate to them.

Mates were arranged by the Spirits. Two beings brought together which would make the village stronger. Which would make each other stronger. They would produce the best offspring. They would be compatible in all the necessary ways. It didn't guarantee a perfect relationship, but it guaranteed a lifelong companion who would always be fiercely loyal to you.

No one had ever rejected a mate. No one had ever opted out of finding a mate either. It was unnatural.

It _was_ natural that some might not find their mates during their first Bonding Ceremony. They might have a mate that recedes in another pack. And most years the Bonding Ceremony was an affair that all eligible people attended across the tribes. But whenever a future Alpha was participating only the females came from the other packs.

Maybe it was to keep the males in check. Alphas tended to be very protective and territorial of their own, especially their mates.

During the majority of the day, all the females would be preparing for their chance with the Alpha. They would all come to the Ceremony looking identical to each other. Their bodies painted in gold paints hiding the colors of their skin. Their faces and hairs hidden beneath a large headpiece that resembled a golden wolf. All wearing layers of fabrics embroidered with semiprecious stones and beads wrapped around their waists. As well as semitransparent tops with fringes that would reveal their stomachs. Along with anklets, bracelets, and garlands around their necks made entirely of local fauna.

They were all to look unrecognizable from each other.

As a group they would dance in front of the entire village. The same dance had been performed for ages. It was in dedication and honoring of the Spirits, the land, and their people. They would be accompanied by the sounds of drums and the chants of words passed down from generation to generation.

Only one would dance in such a way that would call to the soul and spirit of their beloved. It wasn't based on talents or looks or previous relationships. It was based on how one soul would called to another. And that was facilitated by dance and the guidance of the Spirits.

Although Selene could not participate, Estelle had gone to great lengths to make sure she knew every step, every chant, every movement of the dance.

 _"Just because you're different, doesn't mean you shouldn't learn," Estelle had said as she moved her hands fluidly from above her head to her ankles in a slight bow._

 _Selene tried to copy the movement but it never felt as fluid and effortless a_ _s_ _she wanted, "I'm never going to use this."_

 _In mid dance step Estelle reached out and gave her a swift slap to the arm. Selene hissed rubbing her arm. "Focus, young one. And stop complaining."_

Selene felt her eyes sting with unshed tears at the memory. They were residing just behind her eyes. She was forcing them to stay at bay until the day was finished with. She had to be there to witness the whole thing, they all did. And it would seem rather suspicious if she started sobbing uncontrollably when he finally picked his mate.

"You idiot. You shouldn't have gotten involved," she chastised herself slamming her hands on the wooden table.

"You're one hundred percent correct."

She whipped her head around to find Amada standing at the entrance. Her arms were crossed and her mouth was turned in a slight smirk.

Selene narrowed her eyes at her, "How long have you been standing there?"

Amada pressed a finger to her chin seemingly in deep thought, "Right around 'Emmett please shag me until dawn and forget your stupid mate and your stupid village and your stupid rules.'"

A bitter laugh escaped her, "I never said until dawn."

"Would you be opposed to it?"

She got up from her station and walked towards where her bow was hanging. She wouldn't deny it. Running away with Emmett and making love endlessly did not sound like a bad idea.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amada stepped forward, eyes darting between Selene and the bow. "You can't be serious."

Selene slung the bow behind her along with her arrows, "I need to get out and get some fresh air."

Amada put one hand on the strap, "You can get air here. No need to leave."

She stared at her confused. Something about the desperation of her voice set off alarms in her head. "Amada, what's going on?"

She chuffed nervously; Selene could tell by the way she tucked her arms beneath each other, "I was just hoping you'd be around today. You know. In case I need help with something."

"In case you need help getting ready to dance for my boyfriend?"

It came out more bitterly and resentful than she meant to. They had never discussed this. Neither one of them wanted to discuss the trial their friendship could go through. Discussed the possibility Amada could be Emmett's mate.

Her odds were the same as any other female. Well, higher than the female she called best friend.

The words seemed to physically strike Amada. Her lip shook slightly, a tall-tell sign tears were about to flow. But she bit it hard and looked at their feet. "You know I don't want to be up there as much as you rather be."

Selene sighed and reached out to squeeze her shoulder apologetically. Despite everything that would happen she didn't need to push her best friend away because of her fears, "I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm not in a good head space right now."

"I know, I'm feeling close to the same," Amada looked up and gave her a sad smile.

Selene recalled then that if Amada was Emmett's mate she would lose Timoteo. A relationship built on longer than Selene's.

The corners of Amada's lips slowly twisted into something else. An all too familiar glint shining in her emerald eyes.

Trouble.

Selene's hands recoiled quickly like she had encountered a snake. Amada's hands simultaneously grabbed both of her shoulders to keep her in place.

"Whatever you're thinking, not today, please," Selene tried wiggling out of her grasp but failed miserably.

Curse the fates that made her best friend a powerful super-human creature.

"I think I just came up with a way to save our friendship," Amada's smile only widened with the fear she was striking in Selene.

The warning bells were back. Except now they seemed to sound more like canons in her head.

"What is it?"

"Selene, sweetie pie, how well do you think you'll look painted in gold?"

 _Spirits no._

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to leave comments, faves, ect. I look forward to any conversation we might have. Especially since I'd like as much feedback as possible for my first story.**

 _ **xo**_  
 _ **lovelynaranja**_


	11. author's note

**I'm going to be doing a review of previous chapters and plot holes I've encountered.**

 **I hope you don't mind the construction lovelies. I will update asap.**

 **xoxo**  
 **lovelynaranja**


End file.
